Natsu Dragneel (Phantom)
Natsu Dragneel(ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) Is a Former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who helped in the defeat of the Dragon's during the Dragon Festival. After the events of the Grand Magic Games, he became known as Natsu, The Slayer Guardian, and continued to go on mission's with his team to work towards his goal of finding his long lost Foster Father, Igneel. However, one mission would be one that changed everything he ever knew. He had gotten a mission with his partners, Happy and Lucy Heartfilla, to investegate a strange creature that was seen in the nearby mountain ranges. During their investigation, they came into contact with the beast, a legendary creature only known by the name, Death Watch. Natsu's blunt disregard for strategey caused the beast to attack, nearly taking down the entire team, and was about to decapitate Lucy if he had not stood in it's way, taking the blow for her and knocking him through five tree's with ease. The beast was about to end Natsu's life, but recognized his value towards those he cares about, resulting in the beast taking him to his home to heal him. A week later, Natsu awoken to find himself in care of the Death Watch, but due to the amount of trama done to his body, he lost all memory about his former life, only recalling that he was a Mage with a Dragon as a Father and looking for him. After fully recovering and getting to know the Death Watch for a full year, he decided to return to the outside world, only this time he had the company of a female Death Watch child he named Kiki 'who was orphaned herself, and wanted to explore the world. Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. However, during his time in the Death Watch, Natsu had gotten another scar near his heart where the Death Watch had struck him; he views this as a symbol of his admission into the group. For attire, Natsu is clad in a black trenchcoat which is adorned with markings of flame—along with folded cuffs and a propped up collar. Underneath this, Natsu is shown to wear a skin-tight black t-shirt; additionally, Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf. For lower attire, Natsu wears black jeans, and sandals; just like the old days. Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. After the initial fight between the Death Watch and Natsu, something changed inside of him with the loss of his memory to the beast. At first during his time with them, he began to see things in a different light, start to learn more about the things around him, making his common sense much more sharper than it was during his time in Fairy Tail. He began to grow accustome to learning about the Death Watch and seeing how they acted in their daily lives, in short, he started to finally make sense out of things that were confusing to him at some points. He still often jokes around about things, acting carefree about alot of stuff, and becoming serious when those around him become targeted or are in trouble. However, he see's that there might be better ways to fight rather than just to rush in and destroy everything in sight that wants to hurt his family or friends. His sense of loyalty extends to the Death Watch, who after spending so much time with him, made him of their own. Synopsis History ''Note: To see the canon history of Natsu Dragneel please refer to this link Equipment '''Sealed Flame Blade(封炎剣 Fūen Ken)(Former) Is a Holder Magic and Magic Item that Natsu recieved when he was in Edolas. Due to his inability to use his magic, Natsu was forced to use the item as a way to attack, but did not have proper control, and could fully use it to it's potential. He left the weapon back in Edolas. Igneel's Scarf: Is a scale-pattern scarf that was made and given to him by his foster father Igneel, who wanted Natsu to keep it around, and take it everywhere he went. It was discovered during his time with the Death Watch, that the scarf actually has a protective set of dragon scales embedded right into the fabric, which act as a sort of repellent from anything related to Zeref's magic. The effects of the scales allow the scarf to absorb the spell's, thus saving anyone or anything that would be caught in between, but due to this magic, the scales restrict Natsu's abilities when it is black, making it more difficult to heal or regain his energy. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. It has also been seen that Natsu is able to tell the difference in scent, be it a scent he once smelled or the smell itself being blocked by something that Natsu easily passes through. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. Natsu's hearing has also been seen to have improved throughout his time with the Death Watch, allowing him to be able to hear more than he could during his time in Fairy Tail. An example of this is when he was able to hear a faint heartbeat in the middle of the woods, which ended up being a boy who was bleeding to death. Enhanced Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling bothSting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength. During his time training with the Death Watch, Natsu was able to figure out that his strength often showed more exhaust of energy than normal, often making him use up more and more stamina than any other Dragon Slayer's. Eventually he was able to control his new-found strength much better than he could before, making him one tough opponent to beat. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. When he was training with the Death Watch, they showed him how they were able to move at high speeds, which resulted from the times they spent training to control the Eternano to a fine point, allowing him to boost his speed into his body, making it much more difficult for someone to hit him. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. In order to have better adapted to the training method's of the Death Watch, Natsu started to learn how to better control the Eternano in his system, allowing him to transfer some to specific parts of his body, including his legs as he is able to nearly keep up with the Death Watch's speed, almost being able to catch a child in training. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Natsu's new style of fighting was developed during his time with Death Watch; it is an expansion of his previous berserk style, only boosted thanks to his new experiences. When fighting in a hand-to-hand manner, Natsu intergrates his flames into his limbs, compressing them as to make them explosive. When striking out with his limbs, the movements which he performs causes the flames to decompress and shoot outward in the visage of his fists or feet, thus providing a second strike within the very first. Magical Abilities Eternano Manipulation: The Death Watch are shown to be extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, one must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. Thanks to his training, Natsu has inherited the power of eternano manipulation, and as such, he treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of his body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts. Natsu has complete control over the eternano, and as such, enabling him to outperform almost any fellow Dragon Slayer that he himself knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to his immense mastery over the eternano which was gained from the Death Watch, Natsu is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. Natsu himself is shown to be capable of coating his arms and legs with stray eternano, enabling him to triple his physical power and speed; not only that, he often mixes eternano with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, bolstering it's power so that he could possibly even set Water Magic on fire. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic(火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Slayer Magic that allows the user to manipulate and generate fire strong enough to kill that of an actual dragon. The user starts by concentraiting Eternano throughout their body, then by focusing it and releasing the flames, they are able to manipulate it and control it through any means. For Natsu, he is able to consume flames of any kind to restore his strength and is able to repell against most kind of fire attacks. Though a common weakness that comes with this type of magic is that the user's experience motion sickness quite easily, making them weak when they go on any kind of transportation, be it something big or something small. The flames generated are hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. When faced with opposing fire techniques, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against Natsu; meaning that he has absolute dominance over the element of fire. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings. Natsu can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch himself as burning meteor. Beside offense, he can also use his magic defensively by conjure up fields of fire around him to protect himself from damage, handling it delicate enough to create small flames or embers in the palm of his hands. 'Basic Spells' *'Fire Dragon's Roar'(火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Is Natsu's signature spell he often uses in most of his battles. By inhalining a deep breath, drawing in any forms or source of fire around him, then exhales it to release the pent up energy of flames in his body to launch it at any opponent in his path. Since his travel's, he has been shown to have better control of the flame, manipulating how hot it could get and who he could actually burn with it or just deal damage to it. *'Fire Dragon's Claw'(火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu channels the magic through his feet, allowing his kicks to become much stronger and deal more damage to an enemy. It has been seen that Natsu is able to use jet-propulsion when he uses this magic, allowing him to fly high into the air. After training, it is seen that Natsu is able to better control how much fire he can uses for his feet, even being able to last longer in the air. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'(火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu is able to engulf his entire hand in fire and is able to make it as hard as iron when he punces an opponent. Using Eternano Manipulation, Natsu is able to control the magic to a degree where he doesn't even show much fire, but when punched, the attack is heavier and stonger due to it burning around his entire had at a small point. 'Fire Dragon: Secret Arts' Lightning Flame Dragon Mode(モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): Dragon Force(ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): *'Blazing Mode'(火炎竜態, Kaenryūtai): Blazing Dragon Mode is a special application of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Dragon Force; which he had obtained from his stay with the Death Watch. After witnessing the Death Watch's ability to absorb and manipulate eternano in the atmosphere, Natsu had spent countless days attempting to mimic their ability; believing that he could do so, no matter what. Eventually, with the help of several Death Watch members, Natsu had finally succeeded in doing so; but the result was something which he—or nobody else, would have suspected. The brief ability of manipulating eternano caused a strange reaction with his magic container, as it awakened a power which had been long forgotten—on Tenrou Island, Natsu had devoured the black flames of the Flame God Slayer known as Zancrow. Thanks to a small remnant of their power being within him—even though it was so miniscule, the eternano manipulation had been shown to awaken them once again, though in a drastically different form. Whenever Natsu activates Dragon Force, the black flames would emerge to take over his regular Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; giving him drastically increased power, at the cost of tiring him out faster—because in any shape and form, Natsu Dragneel was never meant to wield the power of a God Slayer. The flames that Natsu manifests in Dragon Force do not burn; but rather, they are akin to halberds which obliterate everything within their path. Transformation(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to change their appearance, shape, and voice tone to fit a certain kind of being that they transform into. Initially Natsu's transformation was down to a basic level, only being able to transform into people. After learning with the Death Watch, he is seen to be able to mimic any individual down to even the tone of their voice. Trivia *This Main Character was Approved by Percha *Some concepts are from the canon version of Natsu *Natsu is the only human to ever come into close contact with Death Watch and survive *He still has his Guild Mark on his Left Arm, due to a feeling that it connects him to something * It should be noted that the Blazing Dragon Mode does not break canon. It's pushing it a little but Blazing Dragon Mode is the limit of how Natsu can branch out. It only works since Natsu has used Flame God Slayer Magic before in canon, no matter how momentarily—basically, it is applying fanon concepts to bring up old canon; so it is simply expanding on a canon concept. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Fire Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User